The reason of my shyness
by Besaa
Summary: Kid!lock Molly just started in school, and now the creepy James Moriarty seems to have found a strange liking in her. But not as bad as her supposedly friend, Victor Trevor. At least she still have her real friends Sherlock and John, to tell her story to. But does she have the courage to? I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again^^**

**This is only the prologue, so the rating are probably going to change.**

**This story is based on some experiences I had as a kid.**

**As always this is dedicated to my dear friend Bekka, who probably is going to read this as soon as she hears it is up...**

Prologue

Molly gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, it was her first day of school and she was pretty scared.  
"But what if they don't like me, mom?" She asked, and her mother looked at her and said:  
"You are my little angel, how could they not?" She smiled.  
They could hear the bell ring, the schools speakers somehow made it sound like something from a horror movie, and her mother patted Molly on her back.  
"But mom, what if they bully me?"  
"They won't. If they do and it gets bad, we will just movie you to another school," she said and looked reassurely on her daughter.  
"'Kay mommy, i need to go in now," she said.  
Molly and her mother stood up and walked to molly's new classroom, the teacher had showed it to them when they first had looked at the school.  
When they arrived the other kids and their parents already sat by the tables, and the teacher stood by the blackboard, apparently telling the kids where they were supposed to sit.  
"Ah, hello you must be Molly," the teacher said. " I am Mrs. Hudson and i am, hopefully, going to be you teacher in the next many years. Your seat is over there next to John Watson."  
She continued to speak to the whole class while Molly sat down beside a blond boy with real apple cheeks, the term were probably made for cheeks like his.  
"Okay class, today we're just going to relax and get to know each other. I think we should start with telling what our name is, how old we are and let's say...our favorite color. You can start." She said and pointed at a boy to Molly's right. He had short, black hair and dark eyes.  
He stood up,  
"Hello I'm James Moriarty, i am six years old and my favorite color is red like blood."  
They got to Molly, and she stood up and told them that her favorite color was silver like the moon and the stars.  
When they were finished with the round five people had stood out for Molly: James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran, Victor Trevor, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. The last of which she had found pretty 'hot' as her sister called it.  
She noticed the guy called Victor Trevor kept looking at her, but dismissed it.

**Anyway, do you want this story to continue? Let me know in a review please *big puppy eyes**

**Btw.. if you find some grammatical errors (which you probably will) , please, please let me know.. **

**And for the ones who came for some angst, don't worry it's going to come. I just wanted to start by introducing the characters.**

**~Besaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update, but my teachers gave me lots of homework and every time i write something on this story i write like two sentences and then it just get to hard.**

**But anyway enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much i wish i did, i do not own Sherlock or any other of the characters.**

Six months later.

Molly stood and talked with John when it happened, Moriarty and Moran walked by, and Moriarty yelled "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!" after them It was really awkward, because John and Molly wasn't a couple, they were just really good friends. It wasn't her fault that Irene, her best friend from kindergarten, had found out, Molly wasn't cool and that the other girls didn't like her. So now Irene had found some new best friends and Molly was alone, and she learned that boys were even better friends than girls.

"Shut up, Moriarty!" Again it was John who was the gentleman and told Moriarty to go away.

She just became angry, and started to chase Moriarty. She was halfway to him when Moran stepped in front of her, and she stopped. Moriarty might not be more than a few centimeters taller than her and a few kilos more, but Moran was a head taller and some kilo muscles heavier.

And trust me when i say, no one messed with Moran.

"Come on, Molly. They're not worth it, you will just get in trouble," John said and started to drag her the other way. The bell to ring and they had to stop and go to math, which was their next lesson.

Around a week after that, John became ill and had to stay home so Molly went to school alone.

In the first break Moriarty and Moran cane over to her when she stood by some trees on the playground.

At first she hadn't seen them but she slowly became aware of them nearing from both sides and a minute after they were right beside her.

"Of you don't come with us right now, Moran is going to beat you up!" Moriarty whispered in her ear and Molly didn't have any choice, because in that moment Moriarty turned around and mentioned to follow him. Moran walked behind her so she couldn't turn around and run.

They were at a group of trees in the edge of the bicycle racks when Moriarty stopped at turned around. "If you don't do everything i say, and exactly as i say it, Moran here will beat you until you die." He said and smirked. He looked like he was watching two small puppies being eaten by a snake.

Moran, who hadn't said a word in all that time suddenly whispered centimeters from her ear "it will be a very painful death, and if you are misbehaving too much i will also kill the little friend you are so fond of." Molly couldn't do anything but nod, at least Moriarty looked pleased at her.

"Can you see the bike over there? It's black and green."

She looked over where he pointed, and yes there was a black mountain bike with small nearly glowing green stripes.

"Yes," she whispered, because even though she was a brave girl, there still where a big and strong guy looking over her shoulder.

"Good," he said," now go over and put this into the tire." He showed her a large mat silver nail.

Molly could feel her heart beat faster and faster, what should she do, if she didn't he would harm John and if she did and someone found out...

Sometime later Moriarty must have begun to feel bored because he said, "hello, are you still with us or shall I let Moran pay a little visit to John?"

**Sorry**** 'b****o****ut the ****cliffhanger****…**

**Please review, i will be as happy as Sherlock when he have a case if you do.**


End file.
